


Bunte Tage.

by resonateliar



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Humor, Based on Songs, Canon Gay Relationship, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Dirty Jokes, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, F/M, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Goth Stan Marsh, High School, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick-centric, Killed Kenny McCormick, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, One Night Stands, Original Character Death(s), Protect Tweek Tweak, Sexual Humor, Smoking, Some Plot, Superheroes Mention, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonateliar/pseuds/resonateliar
Summary: South Park, Colorado.Kinder, Teenager, Erwachsene. Jede Art von Mensch lebt und liebt hier. Oder hasst.Auch Kenny McCormick und sein bunter Haufen von Freunden.Begleitet vom Fluch der Unsterblichkeit stellt er sich den Herausforderungen jedes heran wachsenden Teenagers.(Fluff/Angst/Smut; Kenny´s POV)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Von Schwarz zu Orange.

Der Druck vom Bass brasst mir in den Ohren, laute Musik drängt sich bis zu meinem Gehirn durch. Etwas schmerzhaft empfindet mein Körper die Lautstärke, dennoch füllt es mich mit Wohlbefinden und einem kleinen Hauch von Schwerelosigkeit. Meine Finger fühlen sich vom Kabel hoch zu meinen Kopfhörern. Große, in einem sanften lila Farbton, umhüllen meine Ohren komplett. Ich schließe die Augen beinahe wie in Trance., lassen mich die Welt vergessen, wie sie aussieht, wie laut sie ist. Genau jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie störend die Welt eigentlich ist. Sei es von eigenen Problemen der Menschheit, die Probleme, die die Welt von sich aus mit sich selber herum trägt, und die Probleme die sie selber, wenn auch unnötig, erstellt. Wie laut sich die Stimmen der Menschen versuchen durch zu drängen, nur um in der Menge wieder zu versinken. Dies ist die Welt in der ich mich Tag für Tag verflüchtige, auch wenn sie einsam erscheint. Sie bietet mir mehr, wenn auch wenig, Trost für meine Enttäuschung der Menschheit gegenüber.   
Ich verstehe die Menschen nicht, werde ich wahrscheinlich auch nie tun. Ihr egoistisches und ich-bezogenes Dasein ist schon ein schlecht von ihnen inszeniertes Schauspiel, was das Universum als Unterhaltung versteht. Schon idiotisch zu denken, dass wir geschaffen worden sind, oder uns entwickelt haben je nachdem auf welcher Seite man steht, nur um einem die Show dar zu bieten. 

Sehr melancholisch und seltsam von mir so zu denken. Was ist denn da in meinem Kopf geraten.   
Meine Augen öffnen sich schwer, kleben leicht an den Wimpern. Ich habe wohl vergessen mir das Gesicht zu waschen. Ups. Als mein Blickfeld von der Menschenmenge vor mir gefüllt wird, verzieht sich mein Gesicht schlagartig. Selbst durch die hohe Lautstärke vernehme ich den Lärm um mich herum. 

  
Verschwindet doch.

  
Haut doch alle ab.

  
Lasst mich endlich alleine. Ich mag es draußen zu sein, aber nirgendwo habe ich meine Ruhe. Ein Seufzen entflieht mir und ich stopfe meine Hände in den Taschen, schließe erneut die Augen.   
Ahh, es wird wieder ruhiger. Die Stimmen ersticken, nichts stört mich nicht mehr. Nicht mal die Musik, die grade noch in meinen Ohren dröhnte. Seltsam, es lief doch noch mein.. Lieblingslied.. Mein Körper wird ganz schwer, müde vom einem Moment auf den anderen, was passiert da mit mir? Ich kann doch nicht einfach so einschlafen..oder? Ich spüre wie mein Körper auf die Knie fällt und mich dann nach vorne fallen lässt, auf den harten Zementboden, auf den Dreck den die Menschen hinterlassen haben. So kalt.. Selbst meine Augen lassen sich nicht mehr öffnen, stattdessen zieht es mich einfach hinab, in die endgültige Dunkelheit. 

Ich höre meinen Namen, laut und deutlich. Nur etwas sanfter könnte sie sein. Meine Ohren vernehmen sie, näher und näher.   
"Steh auf, du fauler Sack. Bewege dich, Kenneth McCormick.", Kenneth. Das ist mein Name. Aber bekannter bin ich eher unter meinem Spitznamen. Mein Kopf dröhnt stark, ich halte mir mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu. Meine Kopfhörer sind längst nicht mehr da. Ich fühle ein weiches Kissen unter meinem Kopf, die Decke spendet mir dennoch kein gutes Gefühl. Sie ist leicht, eiskalt. Da wäre es auf dem Boden, den ich noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte, einiges angenehmer gewesen. Aber wer bin ich schon, der sich beschwert?

  
Wider Willens setzt sich mein Körper auf, ich reibe mir die Augen gründlich vom Knies und sehe ich mich um. Grüne, herunter gekommene Wände, ein abgenutzten braunen Teppich, Poster von vollbusigen Frauen an der Wand, sogar eins mit Loch. Nicht mein Verdienst. Neben meinem Bett, was eigentlich nur aus aufeinander liegenden Matratzen besteht, steht ein kleiner Holztisch mit kaputter Lampe. Immer alles wie es war. An der Wand rechts von mir vernehme ich meinen Spitznamen, geschrieben in blauer Wachsmalkreide. Schlecht hingekritzelt von meiner kleinen Schwester.

  
Mir huscht ein kleines Lächeln beim Gedanken meiner Schwester über meinen Lippen. Dieses kleine Bündel voll Sonnenschein ist das einzige was das hier alles einigermaßen erträglich macht. Meine Beine bewegen sich in die Küche, wo sich schon mein Bruder mit Zähne putzen befindet. Ich geselle mich zu ihm, wasche mir das Gesicht. Sprechen tue ich mit meinem großen Bruder eher weniger. Dies ist mir zu mühselig, und auf Beleidigungen habe ich sowieso relativ wenig Lust.   
Im Augenwinkel bemerke ich wie mein Vater zusammen mit meiner Mutter erneut streitet. Ändern wird sich das wohl auch nie. Den Kopf schüttelnd begebe ich mich zurück in mein Zimmer, wechsel die Hosen und das Shirt. Meine Haare sind sicherlich zerzaust, egal, sieht ja eh keiner. Und selbst wenn, einige Menschen sagen es würde mir stehen. Außerdem fühle ich mich wohler damit. Aus dem Schrank hole ich den Beutel mit Federmäppchen, Büchern und Hefte hervor. Dazu noch mein allerliebster Parka, der hat schon einiges mitmachen müssen. Armes Ding. Ich ziehe mir den nicht mehr allzu orange leuchtenden Parka über, ziehe den kaputten Reißverschluss bis ganz nach oben, vermummt mich auf das Maximum.

  
Fertig, und erneut beginnt ein Tag als ich selbst. Ein Mensch der nicht sterben kann. Ein (un)schuldiges Kind, dass nicht vom Fluch befreit werden kann. Es ist schon traurig, jedes Mal zu sterben. Nicht für mich, aber für die Menschen die ich als Freunde bezeichne. Ein Seufzer entkommt meinen Lippen. Nur traurig für mich ist es, dass sich keiner daran erinnert, und später dann alles so ist wie vorher.   
Im Hintergrund meiner Gedanken höre ich schon die Stimmen an meinem Fenster, ein Gesicht mit großen dunklen blauen Augen und einem Lächeln erscheint. Schwarzes Haar drückt sich durch die blaue Mütze mit dem rotem Bommel. Stan Marsh. Seine Hand winkt mich nach draußen. "Mensch, Kenny! Wo bleibst du denn?"  
Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnet mein Gesicht. Bevor ich raus gehe, laufe ich in das Zimmer meiner kleinen Schwester. Sie sieht mich schon mit ihren kleinen Augen an. "Viel Spaß in der Schule! Komm nicht zu spät nach Hause, großer Bruder!" Sie drückt mich feste als ich ihr die Arme aufhalte. Ich lehne meine Stirn sanft an ihren braunhaarigen Kopf, "Werde ich nicht. Bis später, Karen." Sie lächelt mich an, winkt mir zum Abschied als ich den Raum verlasse.

  
Draußen angekommen winke ich meinen Freunden zu. Hoffentlich komme ich dieses Mal heil nach Hause, zurück zu meiner Schwester. Langsam bin ich es leid, jedes Mal mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie leidet. Innerlich schüttel ich den Kopf, als ich bemerke wie jemand seine Hand auf meine Schulter drückt. Meine Augen wenden sich zu schmalen grünen Augen mit Braun stich zu, fragend.   
"Alles gut, Kenny? Siehst müde aus.", Ach, Kyle. Du merkst aber auch alles. Ich nicke ihm zu, schließe gleichzeitig die Augen. Kyle Broflovski. Ein Jude mit zu großem Herzen und einem noch größerem Jersey-Akzent. Und einer noch viel größeren roten Haarmähne, die sich unter seiner grünen Mütze nicht ganz verstecken lässt. Zu seinem Bedauern. Und zum Ergötzen desjenigen der Kyle nicht in Ruhe lässt und mich immer als Opfer nimmt. Und der grade ein Stück Schokolade verschlingt. 

  
Fettwanz Eric Cartman. Ein egoistisches Kind, mit einem großen Wortschatz an Beleidigungen. Er strikt immer Pläne, nur an sich selbst interessiert und schreckt vor nichts zurück. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, er würde an all dem leiden, aber da ich ihn auch irgendwie als Freund sehe, fragt mich nicht warum, will ich das nicht. Seine Speckröllchen (ja, ich verniedliche das.) schauen leicht aus seiner roten Jacke, die braunen Haare unter einer hellblauen Mütze mit gelben Bommel gedrückt. 

  
Meine Freunde. Wenn ich das so sagen darf. Einer besser als der andere. Es gibt einige mit denen ich mich noch gut verstehe, Craig zum Beispiel. Das blaue Stück Scheiße. Und Butters. Butters ist ganz in Ordnung. Seufzend trete ich in die Schule ein als mir bewusst wird, was ich immer wieder zurücklassen muss, in diesem kleinem verschneitem Hinterwäldchen Dorf South Park.


	2. Zwischen Blau und Orange.

Womit habe ich mir diesen Fluch eigentlich verdient? Ist das wirklich die Art wie mein Leben verlaufen soll? Leben, sterben und dann wieder auferstehen? Tag für Tag? Woche für Woche? Für Jahre lang hinweg?   
Wo ist der Ausgang von meinem Leben? Ist das meine Bestimmung? Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere aber normal ist das auf keinen Fall.  
Das einzige Positive an diesem Fluch ist wirklich nur das Auferstehen, meine Freunde und Karen sind die einzigen die ich meinen endgültigen Tod nicht zumuten will. Es schmerzt mich jedes Mal wenn mein Geist den Körper verlässt, die traurigen und verzweifelten Augen meiner Mitmenschen zusehen wenn mein Tod naht. Der einzige, der wirklich ruhig bleibt und ich bewundere ihn dafür, ist Craig Tucker.

Craig, dieses Stück Scheiße. Nach Kyle und Stan ist Craig, derjenige der mich am meisten versteht. Ohne ihn wäre ich manchmal echt aufgeschmissen. Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den grau-grünen Augen, mit seinem Mittelfinger als ewiger Begleiter. Ein monotoner, doch mitfühlender Kumpel. Ein leichtes Lächeln entweicht mir bei Erinnerungen mit Craig. Die heimlichen Raucherpausen hinter der Schule, Weed dient als Ablenkung. Nur mit Sex kommt Craig irgendwie nicht ganz zurecht. Dabei schätze ich ihn als pervers ein. Stille Wasser sollen ja tief sein. 

Mein Blick schweift von der Aussicht vom Fenster zu Craig. Dieser sitzt mit dem Kopf nach hinten gelehnt gelangweilt in seinem Stuhl. Uns beide hat das Nachsitzen erwischt. Naja, das mit dem heimlich Rauchen konnten wir nie gut, oder Mr. Mackey ist einfach ein Stalker, was ich stark ausschließe. Er ist ein guter, auch zum Nachspielen, aufrichtiger Lehrer. Ich will nicht sagen, ich bin der beste Schüler, aber ich komme gut mit ihm zurecht. Craig hingegen ist wohl ein ewiger Besucher in seinem Büro. Mittelfinger, versteht sich. Craig dreht seinen Kopf in meine Richtung, schmunzelt als er mir den beühmten Finger zeigt. Mir entkommt ein leises Lachen. Ich bemerke den schlafenden Mr. Adler in meinem Blickfeld. Die Gelegenheit nutzend zeige ich auf die Klassenzimmertür, öffne meinen Parka leicht um ihm zuzuflüstern.   
"Hauen wir ab, Tucker?"  
"Aber sowas von, Ken."

Und schon waren wir geflüchtet. Ich frage mich wie lange es dauern wird, bis Mr. Adler aufwacht und uns vergeblich sucht. Unser Weg führt aus der Schule zum Stark's Pond. Am See angekommen setzt sich Craig auf den Boden, seine dunkle Schultasche mit darauf genähten Patches unter seinem Hintern. Eins schenkte ich ihm zum Geburtstag, dies war weiß mit einer schwarzen Schrift: "Smokers Life."  
Ganz nach dem Beispiel des Patches hält mir Craig die abgenutzte Zigarettenschachtel hin. "Willste?" "Ja, danke." Ich nehme mir eine Zigarette aus, setze mich neben meinem Freund um diese anzuzünden. Nach mehrfachen Versuchen und verzweifelten Lauten blicke ich zu ihm, die Zigarette zwischen den Lippen. "Könnste mal helfen, statt so dämlich zu lachen?"   
"Tut mir leid, es war zu gut." Craig schmunzelt als der mit seiner Rauchstange an den Lippen näher zu mir kommt. Diese führt er mit seinem Gesicht zu meiner, drückt beide leicht aneinander, damit die Glut übergeht. So nah kam er mir körperlich noch nie. Es sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, heh. Ich studiere das rundliche Gesicht, die schmalen grün-grauen Augen, die schwarzen Haare die sich von seiner blauen Mütze über seine Stirn legen. Schön geformte Augenbrauen, lange schwarze Wimpern.   
"Ist das Mascara?", fährt es mir aufziehend heraus, wobei Craig zurückschreckt, sichtlich genervt. Angepisst starrt er mich an. "McCormick. Pass auf."   
"Oh nein, der mächtige Super-Craig droht mir~ Hilfe~ Hilfe~", ärger ich ihn kichernd, als er die Augen verdreht, wendet den Blick auf den See. 

Wir paffen und schweigen. Mit Craig redet man nicht viel. Doch, manchmal sind die Gespräche die man dann mit ihm führt sehr ausfürlich und auch tief. Er ist zwar ein Arsch, trotz alldem ist er ein guter Mensch, tief in seinem dunklem Herzen.   
"Kann ich dich was fragen, Crags?"  
"Mm?", er pafft eine Rauchwolke aus seinem Mund.   
Die Zigarette zwischen meinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger fängt an kleiner zu werden, ohne dass ich daran ziehe. "Was meinst du, was passiert nach dem Tod?"  
Ich spüre seinen Blick auf mir liegen, es füllt mich mit einem warmen Gefühl. Ich weiß das Craig mich nicht verurteilt. Er fragt nicht nach. Das braucht er auch nicht. Meine Ohren vernehmen einen nachdenklichen Laut bevor er nochmal an seiner Zigarette zieht, den Rauch formt er mit seinen Lippen zu Ringen. "Ich denke, man sieht zuerst nichts. Nur schwarze Leere um dich herum.", seine Stimme klingt rau aber intensiv, der Stimmbruch in vollem Gange, "aber dann wirst du geblendet, vom weißen Licht umhüllt wachst du dann auf. In einem neuen Leben, einer neuen Chance. Das denke ich zumindest."

Eine Pause, Schweigen liegt unangenehm in der Luft. Meine Augen beobachten wie die Asche in den Schnee fällt, der Stümmel leicht angebrannt. Meine Knie ziehe ich nah an meinem Körper nachdem ich diesen wegschmeiße. Ich spüre, wie Craig sich sorgt, wie er seinen Arm nach mir ausstreckt, seine Hand auf meinen Rücken legt. "Alles klar?", dringt seine Stimme erneut in mein Ohr. Ganz anders als der Lärm der restlichen Welt und deren Menschen ist Craig's Stimme angenehm zuhören. Ich drehe mein Gesicht langsam zu ihm, ein kleines Lächeln entwischt mir. "Ja, danke, Craig."  
"Kein Ding, Ken.", Sein Lächeln, auch wenn es noch so klein ist, es ist aufrichtig und ehrlich. Ich erstarre leicht bei dem Anblick, wie schön sein Mund und seine Lippen es formen. Die Art, wie es mir entgegen gezeigt wird, ist atemberaubend. Reiß' dich zusammen, Kenny. Aus meinem Hals entkommt ein kleines Lachen, gefolgt von Craig's verwirrtem Blick. "Was is' denn jetzt?"  
Ich lehne mich zurück gegen die braune kaputte Bank, meine Augen schauen in seine als er seinen Arm zurückzieht. "Ich dachte nur gerade, wie hübsch du eigentlich für ein Kerl bist.", lache ich ihm frech ins Gesicht, das etwas rot anläuft. "Halts Maul, man! Das ist nicht komisch, bist du schwul oder was?", grummelt mein Kumpel als er seinen Zigarettestümmel wegwirft. Ich schweige zu dieser Frage, ein Lächeln bleibt auf meinen Lippen während wir weiter nur dort sitzen und weiter rauchen. 

  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Na, du hast ein hübsches Gesicht, bist gut gebaut und ich wette dein Schwa-"  
"Das meinte ich nicht, Idiot. Ich rede von deiner Frage."

"Ich weiß.", Ein Grinsen mit passendem Lachen ertönt aus meinem Mund, während Craig seitlich auf mich eintritt, was mich zum Umfallen bringt. "Ok, ok. Ruhig Blut, Tucker, so eine Reaktion sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich." 

  
Ich setze mich wieder auf, lege den Kopf in den Nacken. Meine Augen beobachten den orange-roten Himmel, der Sonnenuntergang lässt das alles hier etwas zu.. romantisch aussehen. Dennoch passt es zu meinem Gemüt. "Ich dachte nur", fange ich an, Craig's Blick auf mich gewendet, "wie es wohl sein muss, endgültig zu sterben? Einmal und danach nie wieder."  
Ich beobachte seitlich wie Craig seine Hände an seiner Hose abwischt, sichtlich in Gedanken versunken, bis seine Stimme mich wieder erreicht. "Denke nicht zu sehr darüber nach, Ken. Ich hoffe, du weißt dass ich dich nicht wirklich tot sehen will." Er steht auf, sieht mir in die Augen. Sein Blick ist intensiv, durchdringend. "Komm, lass nach Hause." Ich nicke, folge ihm als er sich auf den Weg begibt. Es folgt eine lange Stille.

  
"Was meinst du mit "endgültig" sterben?"  
"Nichts wirklich nennenswertes. Denke nicht zu sehr darüber nach, sagte mal ein schlauer und echt hübscher Kerl zu mir."  
"Halts Maul, Kenny."  
"Ich sag nur wie es ist, Craig."


End file.
